I will so make you my Pirate Queen
by Propheaker
Summary: Once you've reach your dream, everything seems to be almost complete. However, Luffy forgot one important matter;you cannot be a king unless you have a queen. To his dismay, he got turned down by Nami but as we all know Luffy gets whatever he wants.


Disclaimer : I don't own it, sadly.

Summary: Once you've reach your dream, everything seems to be complete. However, this is not the case for Luffy for he forgot one essential thing; you cannot be a king unless you have a queen. and what's worse is there's another candidate for being pirate king so Luffy decided to choose Nami to be his Pirate Queen tho surprisingly she turned him down so what's the next course of action? gain enough dating experience to make his navigator fall to him within a month or everything would be lost in vain.

– **I will so make you my Pirate Queen** –

Prelude : Surprise, _Armageddon _lies before us.

Word count: 701

Pairing: LuffyxHarem, LuNa eventually

* * *

><p>"This must be a dream."<p>

"Yeah, hell its just too damn impossible to be real…"

"This is just way too super."

"Yohohoho, my eyes just popped—even tho I have no eyes to begin with~"

"Damn that shitty rubber and his shitty luck."

Saying that everyone was deadpanned shock would be an understatement. Tho who can blame them? the scene before them is just way too surreal to be happening. It is an unspoken rule of being a strawhat pirates to not get easily be surprise, especially when it concerns their ever so eccentric Captain.

Like the time when he punch the daylights out of a Tenryuubito, or when he broke out of the impenetrable sea prison Impel down—those feats didn't surprise them at all.

It's just how their captain is, doing the impossible and Luffy go hand in hand like butter and bread in the morning. Or perhaps like marines and seagulls, like pirates and skulls—the metaphor's could go on and forth but the main point is,

A strawhat member can never be easily surprised.

Except for this instance since this scenario happening before them an exceptions within exceptions, they summarized. A mere figment of their crazy imaginations. An event that ridicules even the unbreakable laws of good mother nature.

Curious of what's the impossibility their seeing unfold?

Well at that moment, the strawhats are located on a church somewhere within the grandline. It's structures coated with finely elegant garments of white and red. Ribbons and flowers can be seen tied everywhere and alas, within the background plays a joyous nuptial melodious tune.

At the center piece stands their panicked stricken captain whist from across the gate of the sacred place shows a figure of nine fine women wearing an oddly same wedding dress.

A strawhat member can never be easily be surprised—that much is obvious.

Unless for instance, their damn rubber captain suddenly decides that he will gonna marry and along the course of events got himself nine drop dead gorgeous pirate queen candidates.

Heck, anyone who knew the boy and never be surprise with that can be considered totally brain dea—oh wait, Brook is dead and he's still dead surprised; anyway,

This scene would forever be engraved in their minds that the day, Monkey D. Luffy have accomplish the mother of all impossibilities.

And the main perpetrator of this event can only think of one thing as he gazed upon the nine bottle-shaped brides standing across him,

"I am so totally dead."

To be continued.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ahha, after five years of inactivity here on FF, who would've guessed I would write something again. I was browsing thru the OP section of this site for some harem fics and much to my surprise I can't find one, that surely got my creative juice working and before I knew it, my fingers are on auto-writing mode already. Another reason was i've seen a challenge from someone (sorry if I forgot your name) to write a harem for Luffy. The initial agenda was to highlight one chick that Luffy made an impression on each chapter; Nami, Robin, Vivi, Hancock, Margaret, Alvida, Shiraoishi, Conis, Nojiko—i have a feeling i'm still forgetting someone..anyway,

Your reviews are my bread and butter—no matter how it taste so,

R&R


End file.
